Catch Me When I Fall
by meganlmj
Summary: Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous... just not for over the person anyone would have expected.
1. Chapter 1

**Catch Me When I Fall**

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning, if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 1: Quinn's POV

I really don't understand how she does it, I mean she's like two feet tall, she must get major neck ache when she does... well anything with Finnocence, and even the thought alone makes me feel nauseous. Maybe she wouldn't look as out of place if she was with someone closer to her size, not the same of course, it's rare enough finding one fun-sized person without trying to find a matching pair. No she should at least-

"Quit with the leering Q, don't want Finncompetent to get the wrong idea... Or the right one?" I really don't know what annoys me more about Santana, the fact she seems to notice pretty much everything - even if slightly out of context- or the fact that she'll voice it with that self-satisfied smirk plastered all over her face.

"Shut it, S!"

She quirks her finely shaped eyebrow, daring me to throw the first punch. Ever since Brittany started dating Artie, it's been like this pretty much every day.

"Strike a nerve? I should have known it was only a matter of time until you got rid of _some_ of the baby fat and jumped back on the train wreck that is Frankenstein's love life."

"Oh yeah, like I'd ever be desperate enough to go back to _that,_ anyway Berry seems to have got her manhands on him..." I cringe at using the name I've become a custom to referring to her as, and for some reason I feel strange for saying it maybe... guilty?

I think I'll definitely push that feeling down and out of the way... Far away...

The Latina's smirk falters slightly as she, once again, fails to get a rise out of me, but the look in her eye makes me think I won't be getting away that easily.

"So if you weren't acting all 'woe is me' over Finn..." She turns her body fully towards me and leans back on her heels slightly, a stance that would have anyone else running for the hills before finishing her sentence "...Then you must have been leering at Ru-Paul over there."

Okay now I'm pissed, and I'm pretty sure she knows it because before I know it she's inches from my face daring me through squinted eye with a shit-eating grin which I can only just about make out from the close proximity.

"What have we here Q? Craving diva midget's carpet?"

I feel the blush emerge onto my cheeks, but, I mean it's only from Santana's crassness... Right? Anyway the Latina is really starting to push my buttons right now.

"Just because you play for that team, Lopez, it does not mean that everybody else does as well!" I could feel my voice slowly get louder as the sentence progressed and I couldn't help but notice a few heads within close proximity begin to turn at the now heated conversation.

"I didn't say that _everyone _did, just _you! _And by the way you've been staring at Berry the last few days I'm surprised I'm the only one who's noticed!" It was true since last week when Finn and Rachel got back together I've hardly seen her away from him and I cannot help but watch her with him, she seems so.. Forced? But I'm only watching because as head cheerleader I am expected to know everything that is going on within _my _school.

"You know what, you wanted a reaction from me, you've got one, now back the FUCK off before I do something I regret, or don't regret as the case may be!" I'd finally snapped and at that a small crowd had formed, including the short brunette in question... and her love-sick puppy.

"Oh please, Ima go all Lima Height Adjacent on you!" following this I manage to firmly slam her into the lockers on the opposite side of the school corridor.

This triggered the ever growing crowd of people around us begin chanting 'Fight!' over and over. With that Santana Is lunging at me, practically foaming from the mouth at the fact that I made the first hit such a painful one. She grabs a fist-full of hair and yanks it back with such force i can't help but scream from the pain.

There it is only a short amount of time of clawing, scratching and the occasional biting until we hear a familiar voice pleading us to stop fighting which we are only just able to make out over the chanting to persuade us otherwise; but it's Brittany's strong arms around Santana's waist which calms the Latina. The taller blonde cheerleader helps Santana off me before I hear her yelling at Brittany to 'Get off' and to 'stay the fuck away' from her.

After a moments silence, I only then realize that there are a pair of small hands gripping to my forearms from behind holding me back, and I can't help but notice how soft the hands are even in their current death grip.

As the grip loosens I turn around, one of the hands finally releases their hold, only to find a short brunette looking up at me wide-eyed and tight lipped as if scared to say anything.

I can't help but stare back, within the rapidly emptying corridor the silence was deafening.

"Err...I'm sorry about, um, well, that... but thanks for you know..." I mentally face palm for seeming so weak before realising that I'm not meant to be talking to this girl, I mean she's a dork, and I'm, well... I'm Quinn Fabray, and this shit should just not happen.

With that I silently tear my arm from her hand and sprint down the now empty hallway to the nearest bathroom, locking the door behind me and leaning onto the counter, hands either side of a sink and staring at my reflection intently as if it's going to explain to me what the fuck just happened out there with Rachel _Fucking _Barbra Berry and why I turn into such a mess when she looks at me.

**_A/N_**  
_AHH!_  
_My first fanfic or general piece of writing EVER!_  
_Sorry if it sucks guys, but I thought I should start with what I know and love so it had to be Faberry x3_

_Reviews or anything are much appreciated, as I only veugly know where I'm going with this, nothing concrete, and pointing out mistakes is also appreciated._

_I'll try and get the second chapter done ASAP xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

**Catch Me When I Fall**

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning, if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 2: Rachel's POV

Quinn seems to be snapping at Santana quite a bit lately, but it's never become that out of hand.

As soon as Finn joined in with the primitive chanting rather than saving his fellow glee clubbers from each other, I swiftly dismissed him to class and warned him that if he didn't leave immediately I would revoke my offer of him visiting me that evening after glee club while my dads are away for the night on a wine tasting course they enrolled in to further expand their general knowledge. But I digress, following the dismissal of Finn and the appearance of Brittany I felt the need to offer my assistance and latch onto the head cheerleaders flailing arms until she had calmed down.

Not long after I felt her relax and she began to turn around so I slackened my grip and let go of her left arm so she could face me fully.

I look up at her pursed lipped, because I know myself and if I didn't control myself I would have forgone on a well scripted rant about the implications of fighting within a crowded school corridor. I was pleading her with my eyes to say something... Anything at that point would have been welcomed but she remained stone faced for a few moments as I continued to watch her battle with herself over... Well I'm not quite sure but I had obviously confused the blond as the next thing I know she is stumbling over her words, apologising and thanking_ me _all in the same sentence before tearing her arm away, which at this point I had forgotten I was even holding, and sprinted down the corridor and out of view.

I stand motionless for a while trying to get my head around the fact at that not only had Quinn Fabray just _apologised _to me, Rachel Berry, but that she also seemed to be completely genuine about the whole thing. The worst part was the fact I couldn't help but... Appreciate... How the short skirt of the Cheerios uniform swayed and lifted slightly as Quinn made her quick retreat.

When I finally break out of my trance I head back to class. Luckily I was only a few minutes late and had still managed to arrive before the teacher.

I take my usual seat next to Finn and register three empty chairs where the three top cheerleaders would normally occupy.

"Is everything okay?" My boyfriend's low voice breaks me out of my haze.

"I'm fine" I lied, something about the way Quinn looked at me has been bothering me and I'm still trying to figure out why. "Have either Santana or Brittany returned to class yet?"

"Brittany came in and told me that she and Santana are gonna' be a bit late cus' they had something to clear up. I still don't understand though, why did Santana and Quinn have that smack down?" He asks me while trying to look concerned but to be perfectly honest, his acting skills are not up to the standard of someone who has been going to classes their whole life. Someone like me, for example.

"I'm not really sure, I've noticed that Santana hasn't really been herself lately, or more specifically she has been too much of herself, her daily name calling towards me seems to have increased ten-fold since Brittany started dating Artie." It the only conclusion I could come to, it seemed to make sense though.

"Why would that bother Santana though? Did she like Artie or something?" Finn really can be slow sometimes, not the best quality in a person but the mild frustration is worth it right, I mean he is Finn Hudson, captain of the football team, after all.

"Everybody knows that Brittany and Santana were more than _just friends_ but Santana's inability to be open about her feelings pushed Brittany away causing the rift between the cheerleaders we saw previously."

With that he just nods, probably not even understanding half of the explanation but too embarrassed to tell me otherwise.

As the teacher walks in I roll my eyes and face the front but not really listening because I can't help but let my thoughts wander back to Quinn and I find myself asking so many questions I don't know the answer to from_, 'Where is she?' _or '_Is she okay?' _to more difficult ones like '_Why did she act the way she did with me after the fight?' _and '_Why did.. _No,_ Why DO I get butterflies when I look at her?'._

_**A/N**  
Thanks for reading and reviewing, wasn't actually expecting any so I'm veryyy happy at the moment :D  
Sorry this chapter isn't as long, it just felt like it should end where it did.  
Anywho thanks for staying with it, I'll try and update again tomorrow and once again reviews are always enjoyed and taken on board xD xoxo_


	3. Chapter 3

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning, if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I don't own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 3: Rachel's POV

After finally leaving my last class, ten minutes late because my one simple question about the homework assignment led to accusations being thrown that I was not providing my full attention during class, which, may I add is not true as I always pay full attention and make very detailed notes. When Mrs Henderson eventually answered my inquiry I made a beeline for the exit needing to get to my locker as soon as possible to avoid being too late to glee club.

On my way to my locker I notice Quinn is still at her own.

I take a moment just to look at her. She's perfect. It's common knowledge at the school that pretty much every girl wants to be her. Her Cheerios uniform leaving little to the imagination with the short skirt displaying her long, toned legs. The red and white top lifting slightly, as she reaches into her top locker, revealing a slither of pale skin from her flat stomach. The sleeveless shirt fully showing Quinn's slender arms all the way down to her delicate fingers and finely manicured nails. Following up to the column of her neck stretching from her collarbones to her strong yet still beautiful jawline. The fact her hair is always flawless, even when placed in a high pony on the top of her head with the soft curls reaching down to tickle the back of her neck, always amazes me. I don't have to mention how much I love her nose even going as far as to have surgery to copy it, which I eventually decided against, obviously. Her eyes are pools of hazel with spontaneous flickers of green when she feels passionate about something. Finally, her lips; So pink and full and they look so soft, I bet they'd be really soft touch… or kiss-

"What are you gawking at Berry?" _Shit! _How long have I been staring?

"I..Uh…" I mentally pinch myself to snap out of this awkward situation and try and act like nothing had happened.

"Why are you still at your locker? I thought you'd be at glee club by now." I ask the blonde trying to sound as natural as possible.

"Not that it's any of your business but I had to go see Figgins for missing class. What about you? Aren't you usually crazy punctual or something?" Her questions lack their usual HBIC tone but still sound a tad too much like they were meant as insults to have a friendly tone to them.

"I waited behind class to ask a question about the homework assignment but Mrs Henderson was in her usual bad mood and decided to quiz me about my capability to pay attention and I for one was not impressed by her accusations." I keep my complaining to a minimal due to the fact that I don't want to scare her off before I've had the chance to ask if she's okay.

"Great..."Being her only response, accompanied by her signature eyebrow raise and hand being placement onto her hip, of course.

After a short pause I felt the need to break the silence. "Quinn about earlier-"

"Look Berry, I know you _always _feel the need to stick your enormous beak into everybody's business but I would really appreciate it if you would mind your own this time round."

Throughout her sentence the head cheerleader had sauntered closer towards me and ended up only around two feet away.

"I was just curious because I've noticed that Santana's been slightly off lately and I didn't want her taking it out on you."

"You have_ no _idea what she's been going through. Plus I can't put the whole blame on her I mean you did see that I pushed her first right?"

"Yes but she must have provoked you or-" She cuts me off and straightens her posture to look intimidating causing me to avert my gaze.

"So what if she did?" She lets out a deep breath through her nose before continuing. "I don't have to explain myself to you Berry."

I finally look up from my shoes to make eye contact, immediately getting lost in pools of hazel, green flecks present in her current mood. "I was just worried about you..."

"You...You were worried about me?" Her eyes softening slightly.

"Of course I was..." I resist the urge to stroke her arm and decide on a half-smile instead, figuring it will be less confusing for the both of us.

"Oh..." Her posture slackened slightly and for a change I was sure she let one of her many guards down. But even with this I was slightly hurt by the fact the blonde seemed so surprised by the idea that I actually cared for her, wait no... Worried, yeah that I worried about her...

Quinn clears her throat before continuing "Anyway Berry shouldn't you be getting to glee?"

"I just, err… I just need to go to my locker to sort out my books. Aren't you going?" I quickly adjust to the new subject of conversation as the cheerleader quickly re-builds her walls and puts the cold look back on her face.

"I'm on my way now. Don't take too long, I can't handle seeing the pining look Finn gets when he doesn't have someone trapped under his arm." The blonde finished her sentence while spinning on her heel, flicking her hair at the same time, and strutting down the hall towards the choir room without giving me a chance to defend my boyfriend's honour... Or at least try before realising I was fighting a losing battle.

I turn towards my locker before I can let my eyes fall as they had earlier on that day when Quinn had left in the opposite direction.

After collecting my books I head down the corridor following Quinn's footsteps to the choir room.

When I arrive I notice that Santana was missing and Quinn was sat next to a rather down looking Brittany on the back row of chairs.

I find Finn sat at the front of the room, sandwiched between Sam and Puck... Guess he didn't feel the need to save me, his girlfriend, a seat. I opt to sit on the middle row diagonally behind Finn, next to Kurt and Mercedes.

As I take my seat my eyes catch those of the shorter blonde cheerleader, keeping them connected until I look to find Finn's hand on my knee.

I look forward towards him. He's half turned around in his seat resting his heavy hand on my legs.

"Hey Rach" He says with a crooked half smile. "Sorry about not getting you a seat but me, Puck and Sam were talking and they just sat down by me and I didn't really want to ask them to move"

I put my hand on the one he still has resting on my lap. "That's okay." Releasing it to fold my own into my lap. "I'm sorry for being late but I had to stay behind class to talk to the teacher."

"That's okay, babe, you can make that up to me tonight." The smirk on his face doesn't falter until I finally think up a believable excuse to not have him come over.

"I'm sorry Finn, but I have quite a bit of homework to catch up with tonight. I think it would be better if you visited another night." I offer him an apologetic smile as I see his own fall.

"Alright, but I'm still driving you home, right Rach?"

I can't really say no as I have no other method of transport. "Sure, thank you" I finish with a smile as he turns back around to carry on his conversation with the others.

I slump back in my chair slightly before casting a glance over at Quinn. She must have been looking in my direction because as soon as I look over she quickly turns her head to the front and stares intently at the doorway.

As if on cue Mr Schuster bounds into the classroom. "Hey guys, sorry I'm late. Before I start does anybody have anything they would like to perform?"

At this point I stop paying attention. I don't have a song prepared so I don't need to worry about that, and by the looks of things neither does anybody else. I just sit there silently praying for this hectic and confusing day to be over so I can forget that it ever happened, and more importantly try to forget this crazy feeling that has been growing more obvious ever since I got lost in a pair of hazel eyes just a few minutes ago.

_**A/N**_

_Sorry it's late, had an unexpected visit to my grandma's who sadly doesn't have wi-fi. :(_  
_This also mean the next update probably won't be until Sunday, sorry. :(_

_But I'll carry on writing and update ASAP :D_

_Thanks for you who have stuck with it and as always reviews are always appreciated. :D xoxo_


	4. Chapter 4

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning, if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 4: Quinn's POV

Waking up the following day, I sit up and look at my clock only to find that I have another whole hour until the alarm is due to go off. That night my body had, for some reason, decided that it didn't want to sleep and therefore would wake-up every hour -or so- interrupting whatever dream I may have been having at the time, none of which I can recall due to their short-windedness.

I sigh deeply and fall back down onto my bed, lying on my side to stare at the glowing red numbers and willing them to either change faster or not at all, because waiting is boring but I would rather not have to face going to school today after yesterday's on-goings. I had already decided the previous night that I would skip morning Cheerios practise and tell Coach that I was feeling ill. I know she'll have me running laps at the after-school session but it's worth it if I get to put off the awkward post fight conversation with Santana for pretty much the whole day, if I successfully avoid her in-between classes of course.

I'm also not looking forward to seeing Rachel. Ever since she held me back from lunging at the Latina yesterday I seem to be unable to stop thinking about those sparkling chocolate eyes or her matching silky hair which cascades down past her shoulders in flowing waves, and I still cannot get over how soft her hands were, I mean I know the girl has a rigorous skin care routine, because let's face it who doesn't she tell, but seriously they were still like velvet even when wrapped around my wrist in a vice-like grip.

After ten minutes, I finally give in on trying not to think about the diva, because that seems to be a rather impossible task at this moment in time.

Before I know it I'm being ripped out of far more memorable dream by my blaring alarm clock ironically the song on the radio happened to be the song that Rachel won her diva-off against Kurt with, Defying Gravity. Why the radio was playing the song was a mystery, must have been a request or something. After being distracted from my thoughts briefly I come crashing back down to earth, wide awake now and realising that I had just had the most inappropriate sex dream with Rachel Berry. The worst part being that I _enjoyed_ it... Before realising what I was doing, of course...

I drag my-self out of bed, collect my Cheerios uniform from my desk where I had placed it the previous night and headed off to the bathroom. Looking up at my reflection in the mirror I notice that my cheeks are still flushed pink causing me to once again think back to my bitter-sweet dream but cut myself of by splashing cold water into my face before I remembered _too much_. I then decide that a cold shower would be more effective before a long day at school, so I do just that prior to getting dressed and eating a quick breakfast and driving to school.

As I pull into the school's parking lot I notice the Cheerios had already finished on the field and were heading into school, some going to the locker room, some coming out to their cars to get their bags before school starts. Obviously today had to be the day Santana left her bags in her car and came out into the car park to get her books. I notice her chatting away with Brittany; they must have talked things over after our punch-up.

I choose to hide out in my car until the pair have gone out of view, but as soon as I reach for the door handle I catch a glimpse of a familiar looking car, and as suspected the shorter brunette climbed out in her traditional plaid skirt and animal sweater. I can't help but let a small smile form on my lips as the diva took a few deep breaths, preparing herself for the day ahead, she looked quite... adorable at that moment in her penny loafers and knee high socks. I quickly realised that it was my fault that she felt the need to prepare herself before entering the school. The smile was wiped off my face when I thought of all the slushy attacks I ordered on her, and all of the cruel nicknames I made up for her. My stomach dropped from the guilt I knew I shouldn't be feeling but at that moment I decided that not only will I try and refrain from calling her the names and hopefully this will persuade the other girls in the team to do the same.

Just one thing nagged at the back of my head then_. Why am I doing this?_ I settle with the answer that it would be a thank you for her holding me back from tearing Santana's hair out, but somewhere inside me I know it's a lot more, but I _really_ don't want to delve into that now I'm back on top.

After successfully avoiding both brunettes I finally head into school.

I really enjoy being on top of the social ladder. Having the power to part a crowd of blabbering teenagers and cause them to fall silent just with a glare always made me feel better, especially after hitting rock bottom, regaining my place at the top couldn't have felt better.

I strut towards my locker and empty out my bag before grabbing what I'll need for my first lesson and heading towards the classroom Luckily for me it was Thursday therefore no classes with Santana and only one with Rachel where, fortunately, she is seated at the opposite side of the room.

I get through the first half of my day without a hitch. I skipped lunch to go talk to Coach Sue about missing morning practise and she made me run laps then and there only just leaving me time to shower and get my books before my next class started. English language... With Rachel.

One of the perks about arriving to class seconds before the late bell sounds is that usually everybody else is already there, seated and ready to begin. This time was no exception. I walk into the room and immediately feel a pair of chocolate eyes lock on and follow me as I took my place at the very back row of the classroom. Soon after, the teacher arrived and Rachel was forced to turn round and face the front. I use this as my opportunity to stop staring at random points along the ceiling and the walls surrounding me and finally look forward as well.

I hear the beginning of the introduction to the class but I quickly loose interest. This was definitely _not_ my favourite class. My unfocused eyes soon fall upon silky dark-brown hair and I feel a twinge of guilt over sub-consciously dreaming so _inappropriately_ of her.

My stomach did small somersaults when as she flipped her hair over her right shoulder leaving her neck exposed and fully displaying the profile of her face as she chewed slightly on the end of her pen and concentrated on whatever the teacher was saying. I only just now realize how truly... _Stunning_ Rachel really is. After being told by everyone for so many years that she is mannish and un-attractive I just assumes it was true and never really took the time to form my own opinion on the matter. I cannot agree with the 'mannish' description as her long eyelashes and soft lips ultimately prove that to be incorrect and the idea that somebody with such a slender, toned and tanned body was 'un-attractive' was ludicrous. She was by any means, beautiful and for people to say otherwise was just... just ridiculous.

I'm shaken out of my thoughts by the bell signalling that it was the end of the lesson. Promptly I collect all of my equipment and head out of the door before I can get caught by the diva.

The rest of the lessons went smoothly and after the final bell triggered I trudged towards my locker and braced myself to face the inevitable. I was going to have to see both of the people I have been going out of my way not to speak to all day. The thought to skip glee did cross my mind but I'd still have to go to cheerleading afterwards and I'd see Santana there so why not just kill two birds with one stone.

I walk into the nearly empty choir room - bar the other two Cheerios and the boys on the football team - and head up to sit next to the Latina.

Her eyes follow me through slits until I'm sat next to her and she offers a simple "Q." as a greeting.

I turn more towards her in my chair to face her more fully before replying.

"Look S, about yesterday-" I was cut off mid-sentence by Santana lifting her hand as an indication for me to stop, before continuing herself.

"Yesterday was yesterday. I said some shit and so did you. Its high school for god's sake. Let's just put it behind us. Forgotten?" She asked extending her hand and raising her eyebrow.

"Forgotten." I accept her handshake and offer her a half smile.

Did that just happen? Santana Lopez calling a, sort of, truce? I decided not to question it and reasoned thst it must of had something to do with the giggling blonde who was currently clapping her hands before leaping out of her chair and in front of mine and leaning down towards me and trapping me in a bone-crushing hug.

"Hey Britt.." I choke out while returning a less powerful hug of my own.

She finally releases me and greets me with a "Hey Quinn" before plonking back down into her seat the other side of the brunette and they quickly linked pinkies and watched as the rest of the club poured in.

I see Rachel enter and she offers me a smile but all I do is nod in return.

The hour passed after the same old predictability of Mercedes performing a powerful Whitney song, followed by some 1980s rock ballad by Finn, Blaine did a Katy Perry song and Rachel sang a song from some Broadway show. I wasn't familiar with the song but the diva sang if beautifully,

When Mr Shuster dismisses us I start to wait for Rachel before noticing that she seems to having what seemed to be a personal conversation with Finn and from their body language I think that it shouldn't be interrupted so I opt to head to practise.

Nothing special happened at practise. Coach Sue did push us a little harder... Okay, a lot harder, because her enormous budget was marginally cut so glee club could afford more modern sheet music.

I head home and there seems to be one reoccurring thought that continues to plague my mine, even more so than it did prior to school.

Rachel.

I swear if don't stop thinking about her soon I be forced just to crawl into bed and never leave in the hopes to save whatever is left of my sanity.

_**A/N**_

_Hey guys, sorry it's late!_  
_Hit a bit of a block but all good now. :D_

_Also updates may be every other day from now on due to chapter length, hope that's okay. :S _

_Special thanks to author** benjamiinnn** for the help when I was stuck, check him out if you like elder scrolls or Victorious :3 xoxo_


	5. Chapter 5

**Catch Me When I Fall**

**Summary:**

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas.

_**A/N 1**_

Just to let you know the texts in this chapter are in** bold** and the ones from Quinn are**_ bold italics._**

Chapter 5: Rachel's POV

I had been trying to find the opportunity to talk to Quinn all day and as soon as the time arises my _airhead _boyfriend has to go into a massive rampage mode to me about how I had apparently been avoiding him all day.

"Rachel I know you've been ignoring me and you won't let me in on what I did wrong!" He shout whispers probably trying not to attract the classes attention, but the way he's flailing his arms I'm pretty sure they've all already gathered something was wrong.

I notice Quinn stand up so I try and nip this...Conversation? In the bud.

"Look Finn, I promise that I was not intentionally ignoring you, I just have a lot on my mind today and speaking of which I really have somewhere I need to be." I reply calmly before attempting to turn and approach the cheerleader who seemed to be hovering by the doorframe to observe the discussion.

"Don't walk away from me again! You've been doing that all day, just please stay and talk to me. If something's bothering you I'd like to know, so I can help you." His voice had lost some of its anger but the concern just seemed like his way of getting back into my good books.

I first planned on answering by informing Finn that sometimes people just need to be left alone for a while to sort things out, but I then notice Quinn turn and walk out of the door, I'm guessing she had Cheerios practise to get to, so I decide to stay behind and talk to my boyfriend about why I've been distant with him all day, while still not mentioning the fact that I can't get his ex_-girl_friend of my mind.

"Fine, can we sit down first?" Sighing slightly, I pull a chair in front of Finn's and sit down, back straight, looking forward and hands in lap to keep the conversation civilised.

He just nods and sits in his seat leaning forward with his forearms on his thighs slightly supporting his upper body weight, trying his best to remain interested in what I have to say.

I wait until he has stopped fidgeting before beginning. "When you left the fight yesterday, I spoke to Quinn momentarily and she acted strange." I ignore how he automatically huffs and leans back, slouching in his seat, obviously loosing interest already at the mention of his ex's name. I roll my eyes slightly at his behaviour before continuing. "Later on that day I ran into her again at the lockers and we spoke for a short while, not like friendly, but also not her normal HBIC. I was understandably worried about her, from her behaviour, and therefore tried to find the chance to talk to her today but I hadn't found the right time. So as you can see I was not ignoring you, but rather thinking about a fellow glee club member."

The glazed over look in his eye pretty much confirmed to me that I had lost him half way through that agreeably one sided conversation but for a change I was pleased by his short attention span and he didn't seem to notice that I mentioned thinking about Quinn all day.

"I'm sorry Babe, I just want you to be able to talk about stuff with me" The dopey half smile on his face that I usually find somewhat appealing just managed to piss me off, probably due to more reasons that I'd like to think. One being how much I prefers the shy smile that played on the head cheerleaders lips out-side the lockers the previous day.

"I can Finn, I just wanted to sort things out, but she has already left..." Years of training mean I successfully hide the disappointment that played over my face at that comment. "I guess it can wait until tomorrow." I offer Finn a half smile before standing and allowing him to walk me to the car park where my dads are waiting to take me to my singing lesson.

When I see there car enter the gates I give my boyfriends a quick peck to the lips before striding off to the waiting vehicle.

As I get in, I notice the Cheerios training on the field, not close enough to make out faces but close enough to distinguish the blonde hair of the cheerleader at the top of the pyramid. That's all I manage to glimpse before I'm being drove away from the one thing I wanted most...You know, to talk to sort things out so I can give myself price of mind and live happily ever after with my boyfriend... That's got to be the reason why I'm so drawn to her at the moment... Right? But that doesn't explain why I'm grinning like an idiot over seeing her showing her authority about bring above the other Cheerios, the best of the best.

After my singing lesson my dads and I go to the new vegan restaurant to eat because they both said they were too tired from work to cook and I had a hectic day at school so I couldn't stand in. After enjoying a simple vegetable stir-fry and my fathers having enjoyed whatever they had, we head home.

I go to up to my room before my dads start to ask about school. I had managed to avoid the topic at the restaurant by asking them about their days and talking about the singing class.

When I enter I lie down on my bed, exhaustion finally kicking in. Today has been stressful and has completely tired me out.

I must have fallen asleep because the next thing I know I am waking up to my phone beeping indicating that I have received a text.

_**We need to talk.**_

I didn't recognise the number and it wasn't saved to my phone - which basically narrows it down to not being from my family, Finn, Kurt or Mercedes.

**Who is this? I would like to know before agreeing to meet with you. - R**

I plan on finding out who it is from before agreeing to meet, that is the logical thing to do by any means.

A few minutes pass before I get a reply.

_**It's Quinn; I should have known you wouldn't have my number. Anyway, we need to talk.**_

I wander why she wants to talk with me. Maybe she has been going through the same as me since our encounter... No that's ridiculous; she'd never spare a thought for _me._

**Well, I had been trying to find you all day today but you are very allusive. We could perhaps speak Monday when we are back at school? As I am positive that you will have plans tomorrow and wouldn't dare be seen in public with me on a weekend. - R**

This reply comes quicker than the first, even though this time it is longer.

_**Surprisingly enough Berry, I don't have plans and I was thinking that we could go to the mall and talk, and while we're there I can point you out some clothes from this century.**_

Wow... Quinn wants to meet me. In a_ very _public place. It must be a trick, or more likely an ambush.

**Is this a set-up? Will I arrive and be bombarded with a slushy from every angle? Also I would like to point out that my clothes, though individual, are from this century thank you very much. - R**

_**Look Berry, it might be surprising to you but I'm trying to stop the slushying. Ever since experiencing it I couldn't bring myself to do it to anybody, even you. So are we meeting or what?**_

Remembering what she went through last year I can understand her reasoning and I actually trust what she is saying. I do want to go and I kind of like the idea of spending some time getting to know the real Quinn, out of the uniform.

**Sure, I'd love to. When and where? - R**

_**12 at the food court, I guess we could talk over food. See you then.**_

Okay, trying not to read too much into that but it sounds like she wants to have... _Dinner _with me. I know it shouldn't but the prospect of Quinn inadvertently making the plans sound like a date make me, for some reason, more excited to go.

**I'll be there, just make sure there is vegan food available. - R**

_**I'm pretty sure there are some places that do vegan stuff. Also I was wondering, why do you always sign your texts? I mean, the name of the sender comes up on the screen so it seems kind of pointless.**_

**I've never really thought about it. I guess I'm just used to people not having my number so therefore if I send them a text they know who it's from. Maybe you should try it and people won't be wandering who is requesting their company - R**

_**Makes sense, but I don't think I'll be doing it any time soon...**_

**Anyway I will see you tomorrow Quinn, I have already stayed up later than I should have. - R**

_**It's 10:55...**_

**Which goes against my schedule; I should have been asleep at 10:30.**

_**But that's so early...**_

**That's just how it's always been, Goodnight Quinn. - R**

With that the conversation was over and I saved the number to my phone, trying not to be hurt by the fact that she never said goodnight back.

It takes me a while to fall asleep because I am somewhat nervous about tomorrow as I still don't know why Quinn wants to speak to me about. I ignore the nerves and finally drift off with better thoughts about spending the day with the gorgeous blonde.

_**A/N 2**_

Hello again, I'm sorry it's late but Ihave had a very busy week and went to London yesterday so never really had time to write, next update will probably be Sunday due to me visiting my grandma again and therefore not having internet access, sorry :(

But anyway, thank you for reading I'm so happy you are :3 Reviews and requests/feedback is always fun. See ya'll soon. xoxo


	6. Chapter 6

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I don't own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 6: Quinn's POV

It's only 11 o'clock and I'm already pulling into the shopping mall car park.

The reason for this is that the only time I could stop thinking about the surprisingly-less-awkward-than-I-thought-it-would-be text conversation I had with Rachel the previous night was when I kept my mind occupied by doing something productive... Like getting ready without time to breathe between brushing hair and eating. I put on a simple white sundress with a pair of yellow flats with matching headband in my just above shoulder length straightened hair, which curls under slightly at the bottom, and was ready by 10:00 am, only allowing myself to get lost in my thoughts for about 30 minutes before realising that I should stop before I cancel the day all together.

So, with a quick half an hour drive, here I am, sat in my car an hour early to meet up with Berry.

I turn on the radio and decide to wait in my car for a while before entering the mall. I mean I wasn't really up for standing outside the food court for an hour, I'd look suspicious or ridiculous... Either way I don't want to seen as if I was lurking.

I try not to focus on what I'm going to say to Rachel when I see her, I mean, I already have that pretty much sorted. Just say thanks for holding me from Santana, sorry for being strange afterwards, and I'm going to quit calling her cruel names as thanks. Maybe ask her if she's okay because after yesterday and the way Finn was talking to her I wouldn't blame her if she wasn't, because we all know that Finnsecure can be a _jackass_ sometimes... Or well, most of the time.

Anyway first things first, we talk and then we go have dinner. Wait... I asked Rachel... To dinner._ Shit._ I wonder if she thinks this is like a date or-

No. She wouldn't see me as more than a friend after how I've treated her.

I strangely feel something more than guilt with that realisation. I feel... disappointed? I've been a bitch to her so she'd never feel anything for me. Plus she's straight and has a boyfriend. But, you know, even if she would go there, I wouldn't , I mean I'm straight as well, so I shouldn't be disappointed, but happy that she has given me a chance to talk to her.

After spending a while listening to the radio presenters, who have far too many sound effects for my liking, along with a few songs in-between, I decide that I've waited for as long as I can stand in an empty car, so I head inside.

I'm outside the food court by just past 11:30 and I begin to prepare myself for another long wait.

Luckily I'm not the only one who arrives early because about 10 minutes later I see Rachel approaching. My breath hitches and I suddenly feel extremely nervous.

She's not wearing her usual blast-from-the-past style clothing but rather a pair of jet black skinny jeans with red flats and a matching red top that falls loosely from her shoulders and just hangs over the top half of body and stopping at the top of her thighs. Alongside this she's wearing her hair wavy and has swept it over one shoulder.

I'd never tell anybody this, but I really like it when she wears her hair like that.

She notices me waiting and sends me a mega-watt smile, that contrasts with the shy wave she also sends my way, before heading straight towards me.

I nod and smile in return, finally picking my jaw up off the floor as she nears.

She stops just in front of me and I can't think of any other word that describers her at this moment other than absolutely _stunning_.

"Hey Quinn." She says shyly looking up at me with a shy smile. It takes me a while to register that I should really reply.

"Hey, you're early." I return her smile and realizing that I'm not as nervous now she's actually here.

"So are you." She giggles slightly and I immediately know that I _need_ to hear that again.

"That I am." I send her a smile before continuing. "So do you want to eat or...?" I gesture to the various diners and restaurants behind me.

"Sure, I only had a small breakfast so food would defiantly be a good start." She half rambles and I internally chuckle at how cute she can be. I'm really starting to like this more relaxed and playful version of Rachel.

"Well I know for a fact that the restaurant in the far corner provides a wide selection of vegan meals so maybe we should go there?"

"Lead the way." She lets loose another blinding smile and gestures for me to walk toward it with her in tow.

The meal went smoothly. It shouldn't have been this easy for us to meet up and chat considering our past, but it felt like the most natural thing in the world.

Over her vegan pasta dish and my steak we made easy conversation about glee club and pretty much anything... Anything except what I was actually planning on talking to her about beforehand, but that could wait; after all I didn't want to ruin a perfectly good dinner.

We split the check and I internally sighed with relief that she didn't think this _was_ a date and expected me to pay., not that I wouldn't, It's just that a very stereotypical date type thing to do.

Afterwards we decide to wander around the shops to see if there is anything to take mine or Rachel's fancy.

Two shops in and Rachel already wants to sit down so I let her lead me to a nearby bench and I decide that now would be as good a time as any to start the awkward apologies.

"Look Rach, about why I wanted us to talk-" She cuts me off with a slightly dazed look.

"What did you say?"

"I wanted us to talk?" It's more of a statement than a question but she answers nonetheless.

"No, what did you call me?" The brunette's dazed look turns into a small smile as she waits for me to repeat myself. I return the smile when I realised what I called her.

"I called you Rach... Is that okay?"

She answers me immediately by wrapping her arm that isn't holding her bags around my shoulder and quickly pulls me into a one armed hug, which I return with both arms as I am yet to purchase anything. She suddenly releases me with a slight blush.

"I'm sorry about that It's just It's the first time you've called me a _nice_ nick-name." Her eyes are shooting rapidly around the room finding anything but my own.

"Don't apologise, Rach." I can't wipe the smirk off my face after purposely using her nick-name to get the megawatt smile out of her. I was successful.

"Anyway you were saying something before I interrupted." Her tan cheeks tint red as she blushes, probably from the memory of her reaction.

"Yeah it was just about what I wanted to talk to you about... So yeah, basically, I'm sorry about how I acted the other day after my 'confrontation'" I add the air quotes which makes Rachel smile slightly. "And also I want to say thank you for holding me back, I mean, I was pretty sure you hated me after how I treated you so, yeah thanks for that. One last thing, after being at the bottom I found out what it was like to be treated like a looser so I would just like you to know that I promise _never_ to call you by those stupid cruel names ever again as well as never ordering another slushy attack. I'm also going to try and persuade the other Cheerios to do the same." I realise that I rambled slightly and kept facing forward through the whole speech but now I'm finished I turn my head to find a pair or expressive chocolate eyes looking at me.

"Do you mean all or that?" She asks, still sounds a little unsure and cautious.

"Of course, and I would really like it if we could maybe become friends, you know, if you want to, I mean after what I did it's totally up to-" I was cut of once again by Rachel.

"I'd love to Quinn." She's positively beaming right now and I can't help but offer my own wide smile right back.

After a few moments of just gazing at one another I decide to break the silence. "So what do you say to a few more shops?" I ask with a slight quirk of my eyebrow in a playfully-challenging, questioning manor -_ yes, I can show this with an eyebrow lift._

"I'd love to but my dads are expecting me home soon and I wouldn't want to keep them waiting." She stands and I do the same.

"That's fine; I'll walk you to your car." I motion my hands for her to lead the way and she walks by sending me a smile as she passes to walk in front of me.

We approach her car and before getting in she turns around.

"I really had a fun day today Quinn, sorry I had to cut it short." She offers a sad smile but I just send her a large grin.

"I had fun too, we should do it again sometime. You can make up for cutting it short." She playfully pushes my shoulder and we both share a small laugh before she continues.

"I should go." She gestures to her car behind her.

I pull her into a tight hug and try and ignore the tingling sensation that is shooting through my body at every contact point between us.

The brief hug only last a few seconds before I reluctantly release the short brunette.

We both say our goodbyes and I head back to my own car, sending Rachel a small wave and smile as I see hers leave the car park.

On my drive home I can't wipe the smile off my face. I thoroughly enjoyed my day out with Rachel and I enjoyed the fact that we have formed a friendship even more, but I can't help but remember the way my heart sped up and my skin tingled as I gave Rachel her goodbye hug. I can figure that out tomorrow because I don't want to spoil this pretty close to perfect day.

**_A/N_**

_Sorry it's late... again. Punctuality was never my thing. :S_

_Slight block but I'm back swinging and I'll try and update soon. :D_

_Thanks for reading. Would love reviews guys, all feedback welcome :3 xoxo_


	7. Chapter 7

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I don't own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 7: Rachel's POV

Last weekend was truly amazing.

My Saturday started off with my meeting with Quinn, which admittedly I was very nervous about to begin with but now I couldn't have asked for it to have been any better as we have formed, what I hope to be, a successful friendship. Unfortunately, my time with Quinn was cut short but only because it was my daddy, Hiram's, birthday so I had to go back for the small gathering of family and friends to celebrate... And to wow them by singing him a song with dad around the piano. To top it all off, after my nightly skin routine, I checked my phone and noticed that I had a text from Quinn that read:

_'Hey Rach, thank you for today, I had a really fun time. Hope we can do it again sometime soon. Text you tomorrow. Goodnight. x - Q'._

After reading it though a few times, I finally replied with:

_'I'm delighted you had a fun time today, as did I. and I also would really like to do it again soon. I'll be waiting for your text tomorrow although my day is going to be fairly hectic so the reply may be somewhat delayed. :P Goodnight Quinn. x - R_

_P.S Don't think I didn't notice that you signed your message. :P''_

As I click send I collapse onto my bed and fall asleep in minutes with the hugest grin on my face which I couldn't get rid of - not that I wanted to - over the fact that _Quinn Fabray_ wants to be my friend.

My Sunday was equally eventful. Daddy felt the need to spend all of the money he had received for his birthday as soon as possible so we all went antique shopping relatively early. We got back around midday and I text Quinn for a bit making small talk - and a small amount of teasing as she has started to sign her texts all the time - before I had to go to my dance and singing lessons in the afternoon, followed by the weeks homework, I only had a few pieces that I hadn't finished that were due on Thursday and Friday. When complete I sent a simple goodnight text to Quinn and fell into a content slumber after experiencing probably the best weekend of my life so far.

Today, however, it is Monday and I am once again extremely nervous about seeing Quinn. Not for the same reason as Saturday but rather how the blonde was going to act now that we are in school grounds. I am sure that I am not going to approach her just in case she didn't want people knowing we were friends, after all she is pretty much running the school again and I wouldn't blame her if she didn't want to be seen talking to me. These fears are soon shattered as I enter school and head to my locker. I see a familiar head of blonde hair and a revealing Cheerios uniform leaning up against the locker next to mine but facing away. I walk around her and open my locker as I still plan on Quinn being the first to speak. I don't have to wait long.

"Hey?" She asks tentatively, rather than her usual confident greetings, and her brow is slightly furrowed. It must have looked like I was ignoring her, guess I should explain myself.

"Hey, sorry about like not saying hi, I just wanted to be sure that we would still be friends in school, because I know you have a reputation to hold and people won't really understand you talking to someone like me-" She raises her hand slightly, as well as her already high eyebrows, as she cuts me off.

"Whoa Rachel, calm.-" She lowers her hand and smiles before continuing. "-I don't care what those people think-" Her arm moves in a sweeping motion indicating that she was talking about the other students. "- you're my friend and I'll talk to you if and when I want to... With your permission of course." She smirks and raises one eyebrow in a playful manor at her last comment.

"Is Quinn Fabray, head cheerleader, asking me, Rachel Berry for permission? I never thought the day would come, but I give it to you nonetheless." My beginning sentence was dripping with sarcasm but was followed by faux astonishment as I continued to joke.

"I'm glad I have your approval." She says with a wink. "Now would you like me to walk you to class, or do I need permission for that too?" It's her turn to be overly sarcastic but I play along regardless, enjoying the banter we are having.

"I think I can allow it." I send Quinn a toothy smile with my tongue between my teeth as I try to contain my excitement.

A few minutes later we arrive at my classroom and make plans to meet at lunch before we hug and say our goodbyes. Yes, she actually hugged me.

I enter my class and take my usual seat next to Finn, who seems to be avoiding my gaze.

"Finn?" I ask trying to get his attention. Without success.

"Finn? Why are you ignoring me?" To this he finally turns his head and makes full eye contact.

"I don't know, Rachel, maybe it has something to do with you not speaking to me, your _boyfriend _for the whole weekend?" His words are oozing with sarcasm, and not in the same playful sense that Quinn's were earlier that morning.

"I don't see how that is completely my fault, after all you are perfectly capable of contacting me; I have had a rather busy weekend and finding time for idle small talk was difficult, but I would have made time, had you made the move to pick up a phone to call or text me." My words aren't angry as I am merely stating the obvious and do not really want to start an argument in the middle of a full classroom.

"But _you_ usually call _me_. It's always been like that, ever since you were practically obsessed with me in sophomore year, but over the past few weeks you've been calling less and less." His words aggravate me but he seems content with his counter argument.

"It seems unfair that I have to put in all of the work into _our_ relationship, Finn. Now, I would much prefer to continue this conversation after class as I actually want to graduate." I turn my head back towards the front trying to put an end to this ridiculous argument.

"I can't after class, Coach Beiste want the football team to have extra practices before Fridays game. Can we talk at lunch because I really want to sort this out?" His usual dopey grin returns to his face but doesn't last long when I reply.

"I already have plans at lunch. What about after school?" I leave out the fact that my plans are with Quinn. That's a confrontation for another day as I really could do without the patronising lecture.

"Football practice. Lunch is literally my only free time, Rach." His eyes are pleading me and I know this needs to be sorted, although he may not like what's going to happen. The past few weeks I have found myself having to really try to keep my relationship with the quarterback going, but it just seems like too much effort without him trying at all and after his statement earlier it has pretty much confirmed my decision.

"Fine, we can talk at lunch, but it will have to be quick. Meet me at my lockers and don't be late because I won't be waiting long." With this final statement I turn back to the front of the class and copy down the notes from the board.

"Thanks Rach." I don't turn to look at him but I feel his hand squeeze my knee under the table and instead of making me feel loved, it makes me feel uncomfortable.

Thankfully his hand doesn't linger and I am left to concentrate on the lesson for the rest of the class.

Earlier today I was looking forward to lunch and spending time with Quinn, but now I'm dreading it as I am to have what I'm guessing is going to be a very difficult conversation with Finn. It's strange how things have changed, as just a few months ago it would be the complete opposite... But being with Quinn makes me happier than I ever felt being with Finn, so it's not quite the opposite of how it used to be. My other concern is how he is going to react to mine and Quinn's recent friendship, I hope he doesn't react too badly, or worse, get angry at her.

_**A/N**_

_HEYO GUYS! Yes I'm updating on a Saturday... Stealing a friends WI-Fi cause I'm nice like that :L_

_I'll try not to drag this out much longer before the good stuff :P _

_Should be updating again in the next 3/4 days xD_

_Thanks for reading, love reviews, they're like my sunshine :3 xoxo_


	8. Chapter 8

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 8: Rachel's POV

I haven't seen Quinn since we spoke in the morning so I haven't had a chance to tell her about my plans of having to speak to Finn and I find a text would make it seem more important than it actually is. Anyway I'm hoping the meeting can be over promptly so I just arrive slightly late and explain my reason for being so.

15 minutes until I have to _talk_ with Finn when I should be enjoying my favourite part of the day. But hopefully 25 minutes and it'll be done with and I can enjoy the rest of my lunch in peace with Quinn.

I've finished all of the work that was set for the lesson so I decide to plan out how I am going to handle Finn. I don't want to be tactless and just blurt out everything, but as everyone knows he isn't the sharpest tool in the box so I have to make sure that I am perfectly clear with what I am saying so he doesn't take anything the wrong way.

I just start planning out the speech when the bell startles me out of my thoughts and I realise that it's time. I promptly pack up my remaining belongings and leave the class, dropping off my work on the teacher's desk as I pass. Heading down the still marginally empty corridor I arrive at my locker and sort out my books for my next lesson and leave them at the top so all I have to do after lunch is reach in and collect them. As I close my locker I see the familiar large teenager leaning on the neighbouring lockers.

"Hey Rach." He says with that same half smile he wears so often when he knows something's not right but doesn't want people to blame him.

"Hello Finn." I return with a polite tight lipped smile.

"So... You wanted to talk?" He's standing straight now and looking down on me with slight worry in his eyes.

I take a deep breath to prepare myself before I begin. "Look Finn, I have been thinking about this for a while, but I was only sure about how I felt following our disagreement this morning in class. I know we've been through a lot, and you're a _really_ nice guy Finn, but things just aren't right between us and I-I think we should break up." I mentally kick myself for stuttering towards the end but I look up at him and offer an apologetic smile trying to meet his eyes which are fixated to the floor.

After a few moments silence I decide to speak up, not being able to take the awkward tension any longer. "Finn... Finn, please say somet-" He cuts me off and snaps his head up to look me in the eye.

"_You're_ breaking up with _me_? Seriously Rach?" He laughs humourlessly, straightens his posture and looks down at me more intensely than before. "I love you Rachel and you love me. I don't see where this is coming from..." His posture slackens slightly as I begin to explain.

"Recently, well, ever since the beginning really, it's only been me putting work into our relationship, and yes it used to be amazing, but over the past few months it just doesn't seem to be worth it. I really don't want us to fall out over this I just feel the need to-" Once again he cuts me off and I feel the anger start to build in both Finn and myself.

"I've been busy. I'm quarterback _and_ co-captain of glee club Rachel. It's hard to find time for things like this." He waves his hand viciously in the space between us.

"This is what I mean Finn. I mean less to you than ALL of these things and that's not how it's meant to be!" My voice escalated but fortunately the hallway has cleared out as the students have gone about to do their business.

"News flash Rachel, this isn't some fairy tale where we fall in love and have everything we want and live 'happily ever after', this is real life, and you need to start living in it because if you think that someone like _you_ can get better than me and get their fairy tale ending then you must be _deluded_! People like you are lucky to have people like me!" His temper has become out of control as he rants and flails his arms ferociously.

"I know life isn't some sort of fairy tale Finn. _Jesus,_ if anybody knows that it's me, after all the shit _you_ and _your_ friends put me through! I know I'm not going to get a 'happy ever after' I just want to be happy! Is that too much to ask? It obviously is if you think that I would be 'lucky' to date someone to calls me 'deluded'" I feel tears start to gather in my eyes but I refuse to let them fall in front of him.

"I made you happy Rachel, remember? And now you want more, you're just selfish and never satisfied." He carries on with his rant but I lose focus as I see golden blonde hair rushing over to where I am standing.

"Rachel, are you okay?" Quinn asks me standing between me and Finn. All I can manage is a small nod before she turns around to face him. "What the _hell_ is going on Hudson?"

Quinn's POV

At the beginning of lunch I take the detour route from my locker to the dining hall to walk past Rachel's to see if I can catch her before we head to lunch for no other reason than that I want to spend just that little bit more time with her every time I see her, no matter how long I am with her for. I know I shouldn't be thinking about another girl this way but I really like spending time with her, even more so than I did with Finn, Puck and even Sam. That's when it hits me. _Do I have feelings for Rachel Berry? _Before I have time to answer my own question I am pulled out of my thought by a recognisable voice.

"Sup baby mama?" Puck asks with his trademark smirk plastered on his lips.

"As much as I'd love to stay and turn down any and all cheesy lines you more than likely have planned, I have somewhere I need to be." I try to dismiss him by walking around him but he takes a step to the side, blocking my path.

"Going to meet with Berry?" His usual flirty tone is replaced with innuendo.

"None of your business." I reply flatly meeting his eyes.

"So it's true? What, are you two like bezzies now or something?" He sounds as if he is just genuinely interested but his eyebrow raise shows that he's sceptical.

"We are friends, yes. We met up last weekend and talked things through, and surprising as it is I _really_ enjoy having Rachel as a friend." Smiling throughout the sentence I finally avert my gaze and try not to look completely infatuated.

"I'm only going to ask this once for my own safety but I need to know because although we may not seem close, Rach will always be my lil' Jewish Princess. So yeah, this isn't some kind of twisted way to embarrass or hurt her is it?" He is completely serious when he asks as him and the brunette have always somehow been bonded over their faith.

"I promise you I will _never_ intentionally hurt her again. Ever." I answer with finality and Puck believes me and lets me walk by but walks by my side.

We make idle small talk until we go to turn the corner and hear shouting. I immediately recognise the voices and tell Puck to wait there but not leave in case things get too out of control. We all know how Finn can act when he's angry and hurt.

I take off towards the sparring couple, momentarily ignoring Finn's ranting I stand in the middle of the pair facing Rachel.

"Rachel, are you okay?" I can see the anger and hurt in her eyes as she hesitantly offers me a small nod in reply. Immediately after I turn 180 degrees to glare at Finn, hands on hips, shoulders back. Complete HBIC mode. "What the _hell_ is going on Hudson?" I ask him coldly cutting him off. He didn't even seem to notice that I was there until I addressed him directly.

"So the rumours are true then? You and Rachel are new best buds?" His voice is cold and dripping with anger and sarcasm. He moves around me to address Rachel. "I can't believe you would be stupid enough to forgive someone who treated you so badly." He's back to speaking but I can tell that these words are more hurtful to the shorter girl than when he was shouting. I move again angling myself so he can still see Rachel but isn't directly in front of her. She needs me to protect her right now, as her friend, and I also feel the need to do so.

"She's given you many chances Finn. Only difference is you aren't grateful. You throw it all straight back into her face as soon as things don't go your way." I don't raise my voice but I allow the anger to seep into my words as I speak them.

"This has nothing to do with you Quinn, now move out of my way so I can speak to my girlfriend." His voice is quiet but threatening and this scares me more than I would let on.

"Finn-" I hear Rachel's broken words and figure she must be crying, or at least fighting off tears. "-I'm... We're not dating anymore... Could you please just leave me and Q-" He cuts her off rudely and is back to shouting.

"No Rachel! This is _stupid_! You can't break up with me, but I won't talk with you until Quinn moves!"

"I'm not leaving Rachel with you while you're like this, don't be insane! She isn't stupid what-so-ever and she can do what she wants, so I suggest you just move along."

"I've asked you nicely Quinn, move out of my way so I can speak to Rachel!" He puts his hand on my arm and tries to guide me away but I plant my feet firmly into the ground and don't budge.

"And I said I wasn't leaving her with you while you're like this!"

"JUST FUCKING MOVE!" I feel his arms on me again but this time with much more force and I fall backwards hitting my head harshly on the cold metal behind me.

I hear Rachel scream and what I'm guessing is Puck shout my name from the end of the corridor before everything goes dark.

**_A/N_**

_I actually think I have this chapter up just in time along with it being the longest so far. *fist pumps* :D_

_Good feedback for the last chapter, I'll try to keep it up and not leave you guys in suspense for too long._

_Unfortunatley clumsy old me busted my knee so I'm going be without Wi-Fi for the next few days and busy the weekend. If I have time the update will be Friday but if not then it won't be until Monday, sorry guys. :'(_

_Sorry if I offend and Finchle fans, I just really don't like Finn :P And for anyone who wonders, I am very pro Britanna and they should be back in the story in not too much time._

_Anywho I'll try and get chapter 9 done soon and I'll try and heal for ya'll. Please review, it seriously makes my day. :'D xoxo_


	9. Chapter 9

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 9: Quinn's POV

Waking up today feels different than usual. Before I even open my eyes I notice how the bed feels harder than my usual expensive mattress and the sheets are so thin they don't keep me warm whatsoever, which I really could do without because I'm _freezing._ I go to open my eyes but immediately snap them back shut as I am met with an overly bright room and searing pain in my head that is relentlessly slicing though my skull. I try to lift my hand to place if where the pain is but my hand is restricted.

I open my eyes again, tentatively this time, barely more than squinting due to the pounding of my head, and I see a small, tan hand holding my own.

"Oh thank god you're awake Quinn! I was so worried about you." The grip on my hand tightens and I can see tears in the brunette's eyes.

"R-Rachel?" I notice my voice is horse due to my dry throat but the noise deafens me due to the throbbing headache.

"Shh, Quinn. You're moms here but went to get a drink and some food." She offers me a watery smile but I can't help but wonder...

"W-What happened?" I ask trying my best to remember why I have this skull splitting ache but I seem to be drawing blanks.

Rachel's eyes widen slightly in shock. "You don't remember?"

Brown eyes soften slightly and take my silence as a reason to explain.

"Finn and I got into a fight and he flew off the handles, you came over to stand up for me and he snapped and pushed you hard and you fell and whacked your head on the lockers and were instantly knocked out..." She winces somewhat, probably at the memory that seems to be eluding me, before meeting my eyes again after looking at her own lap at the beginning of the story. "Finn ran off as soon as you hit the floor blurting apologies but I wasn't really listening because of the blood...-" A tear escapes but she quickly wipes it away with her free hand. It's killing me seeing her be this distressed but I can't ask her to stop because I need to know what happened to me. After composing herself, Rachel continues once again. "Puck ran to find the nearest teacher to inform them of Finn's actions before returning and carrying you to his truck and driving us all to the hospital. I called your mom while you were being seen to. The doctors say you have a concussion and lost a bit of blood so they want to keep you here for a few days. I'm so sorry Quinn, this is entirely my fault, it should've been me not you." Tears are falling from her eyes more freely and she can barely catch them before they fall from her jaw.

I squeeze her hand reassuringly and smile at her while reaching across with my free hand to catch the few tears that had eluded her.

"Don't you _dare_ be sorry for what that oaf did. It's not your fault and frankly I'm glad it's me here and not you because it hurt me more seeing you this sad than the pain in my head, I don't think I would be able to stand seeing you in this bed." I give her cheek a final stroke before retracting my hand and place it back at my side. I keep smiling as long as my eyes are locked with Rachel's and only stop staring when I hear the door open and see my mom enter the room as quietly as she can.

"Hey Quinnie. I see you're awake." She smiles widely at me and takes a seat on my right side opposite Rachel.

"Mhm" the only affirmative noise I seem to be able to create as my eyes start to close again and I am hit with a wave of tiredness.

"I should tell the doctors" I hear Rachel whisper tentatively, trying to cause me as little discomfort as possible.

"No... Stay" I manage to get out quietly though as I feel myself drift off to sleep. I tighten my grip on her hand just invade she never heard me.

After a few moments of contemplation she answers. "Okay Quinn. I'll stay right here with you."

"I'll go inform them, I'll be right back Quinnie." Mom squeezes my hand briefly before letting go and I hear the opens and closing of the door as age leaves.

The last thing I can remember is feeling a warm hand tuck stray hair delicately behind my ear before pair of soft lips kiss my forehead then whisper, closely to my ear:

"I'll always stay with you Quinn."

I feel a dopey, content smile form on my lips before I fall into a much needed sleep.

The next time I wake up the room is a lot darker. _Thank God._

I look across the room to find my mother slumped in a chair asleep and, by the way her back is slouched, she'll regret it in the morning. My gaze falls on the clock on the wall above her head. 2am.

The warmth in my palm hasn't moved since I fell asleep but the grip has loosened and Rachel is leaning forward in her chair with her head resting on her free arm on the bed, fast asleep. I turn my hand around and intertwine our fingers before brushing the stray brunette hair that has fallen into her face as she has slept. She looks so peaceful and content when she is sleeping and I can't help but smile at how at ease she looks.

I put my free arm behind my head and close my eyes as I let myself get consumed by my thoughts.

_I can't believe that she really stayed. I was half-sure she would leave as soon as I went to sleep to go straight back to Finnocence. Looks like she really wants to be friends with me._ I open my eyes and look down to the sleeping figure again allowing my eyes to trace along her features. She looks so beautiful right now. She's wearing the same short, dark green dress and knee high socks that she wore to school today. _I don't care what people say or that I've said in the past, I love the way Rachel dresses. It's so unique and makes her that much more special._

My eyes widen significantly and my grip tightens on the petite hand in my own when I realise that I was slowly beginning to answer the question that I asked myself yesterday, before meeting with Puck.

_Oh. My. God... I have a crush on Rachel Berry!_

This is the last rational thought before I fall into yet another dreamless sleep which gets me through to the next day uninterrupted.

**_A/N_**

_Turns out Saturday was WAYYY to busy but it's here now. :3_

_Looks like next update should be Thursday, but you know me. I'll try my best though. :D_

_Hope you enjoy the chapter, am trying to get a move on with things cause I don't wanna keep dragging it on. Sorry it's a tad shorter than the rest, it just seemed like a good place to stop without babbling too much. :P_

_Anyways, thanks for reading and as always I LOVE reviews, they make me wanna write sooo much more. :L xoxo_


	10. Chapter 10

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 10: Rachel's POV

I wake up the next morning at 6am. Even without an alarm, my body gets me up for my early morning exercise routine. It'll have to take a rain-check today due to more pressing issues, for example the sleeping blonde in front of me. Quinn hand is still in my own, fingers intertwined, and I smile, first to our hands then to the other sleeping blonde across the room that seems to be arising.

"Good morning Judy." I keep my voice quite as to not wake the sleeping beauty.

"Good morning Rachel. Just for future reference, never let me sleep in one of these chairs again. My back hurts like a bitch." She winces as she tries to straighten her back out to its original shape. As she stands the doctor enters the room.

"Morning ladies." He must be in his late fifties, greying hair, slightly wrinkled dark skin and thick black rimmed glasses. I just smile and nod to him as greeting and Judy offers a quiet "Morning." as she continues to try and realign her spine.

"Well I'm sure you'll be glad to know that everything with Quinn checks out fine. You can take her home when she wakes up, just be sure she eats and drinks plenty. She lost quite a bit of blood so her body will need time to rest and recuperate, so I recommend a few days off school just to get her back to full health. I have written a doctors note that you can hand in to the school when Quinn returns." He finishes with a smile, which Judy and I return, relieved that Quinn is in the clear.

"Thank you doctor, I'll take good care of her." My voice is still slightly groggy from just having awoken but you can tell that I am pleased about the news.

"Yes, Thank you doctor. We'll get her home as soon as she gets up, but that may be a while, she never was a morning person." The doctor and I chuckle and Judy just smiles. I can tell how thrilled she is to know her daughter is safe and healthy enough to come home so soon.

Judy leaves at 7am to get breakfast. When she returns she apologises for the cafeteria not having any cooked vegan options but she thoughtfully brought me some fruit and a coffee.

At around 11am Quinn finally begins to stir. I'm not sure if I could have waited much longer as I was seriously beginning to lose all feeling in my ass.

"Good morning sleepyhead." I giggle when she replies by grunting and covering her face with her free hand.

"What time is it?" The blonde's voice is muffled by her palm and I'm in awe of how adorable Quinn can be with her guards down.

"It's just past eleven, sweetie." Judy crosses the room, answering the younger blonde's question as she travels. "The doctor said you're all clear and that we can take you home when you get up. He also said that you have to eat and drink plenty to get your strength back up, but I'm sure you won't mind that." Quinn removes her hand from her face at the mention of food, like she has just remembered that she hadn't eaten since yesterday morning.

"Can I have breakfast at home? I don't really want to eat here… I mean hospital food? Yuck." She sits up and notices our joined hands before looking straight into my eyes. I notice the green flecks around her pupils in her eyes and I can't help but just stare straight into them. "You stayed?" She almost sounds surprised that I never left.

"I couldn't just leave you could I?" Smirking I give her hand a final squeeze before standing up to help her out of the bed. As soon as she is standing, and her hand has absent from my own, I immediately miss the warmth that has surrounded my palm for the last several hours. It didn't feel this warmth when Finn, Jesse or even Puck held it. This time it feels more than skin deep, it emanates throughout my body, like it's not just the body temperature that warms it but the feeling and touch itself.

"Quinnie, this girl hasn't left your side for nearly a day. She's a good friend to keep around." Judy hands Quinn her fresh clothes - Puck had gone around to her house to collect them for her after the incident -as Quinn and I just smile at each other.

"She really is." My smile widens at the cheerleaders response.

The eye-contact is broken when Quinn disappears behind the hospital curtain to get dressed.

"Shout if you need a hand with anything, sweetie." Her mom speaks through the curtain, obviously still concerned for her daughter.

I sit down on the bed still gathering my thoughts over what had just happened. My heart rate has increased significantly all because of a simple sentence from Quinn, but somehow I can't seem to stop smiling over it. _Quinn Fabray thinks I'm a good friend. _By the way she looked at me; it seemed like maybe she meant something more, something...deeper? But the idea of Quinn wanting anything more than friendship with me is ridiculous. However, even the thought of it makes my heart flutter and my stomach do flips. That's what I realize. _I have feelings for Quinn._

It's not the fact that she's a girl that surprises me, I have grown up with to gay dads therefore have always been open-minded when it comes to my own, and everyone else's, sexual orientation. No, it's the fact that she's the girl who used to torment me and have only recently befriended. My mind is boggled and there are so many questions floating around that I am unfortunately unable to answer at this moment. _How long have I liked her? Am I gay, Bi-Sexual or just Bi-Curious? Does she have feelings for me? _I scoff internally at the last question. Quinn is the most beautiful and popular girl in the school, there is _no chance _that she could ever see me that way, I should be grateful that she is talking to be, let alone my closest friend. Not to mention, she's 100% straight.

I'm interrupted from my thoughts when the curtain Quinn is changing behind is pulled back. I have to admit for a straight, macho football player, Puck has a good eye for fashion. The younger blonde is wearing an above knee-length yellow summer dress, white cardigan and her favourite brown boots. She couldn't do much with her hair as it was under the restraints of bandages and padding, she has however brushed the hair that escapes below it.

"I'll go get you discharged, Quinnie. I'll meet the two of you at the car." Judy leaves the room after handing me the car keys.

"Who knew Puck could co-ordinate an outfit? I'm surprised he actually chose an appropriately long dress." Quinn jokes as she starts to walk carefully towards the door.

"I'm glad I wasn't the only one who thought he'd bring the skimpiest pieces of clothing he could find... If any at all." We both share a laugh until Quinn gets dizzy and needs to rest her hand on the wall for support.

"Come here." I walk over to her and put her arm over my shoulder and place my own around her waist to support her as she walks.

"Thanks Rach." She looks down at me and I look up. Our faces are just inches apart and we lock eyes. I feel a blush spread across my cheeks as I stare into pools of hazel and green. We quickly snap out of our short lived staring contest and head towards the door again, admittedly slightly faster now Quinn has support. As we leave the room and head towards the exit all I can think about is blonde hair and beautiful eyes. I can't help but also think about how I swear saw a hint of a blush on pale cheeks before they turn away, but I decide to ignore the part of my brain that is probably just feeding me false hope.

We arrive at the car after navigating gingerly through long, plain corridors for what seems like an eternity. I unlock the car and help Quinn into the front seat before I let myself into the back, behind the driver, so I am still able to talk with the blonde.

It only takes about 5 minutes until Judy arrives to drive us all to the Fabray household. During out brief chat I found out that although Quinn still remembers talking to Puck and rushing over to Finn and I, she cannot remember what transpired between the three of us thereafter.

When we arrive at the Fabray's I insist that I stay with Quinn until she has eaten, drank and is all set up and in bed, resting.

About an hour and a half later she's lay on her side, in bed, looking up at me as I sit on the side of her bed looking down. She's _already_ tired again. I seriously don't understand how this girl can be so athletic and so lazy at the same time.

"Come visit me after school tomorrow?" She asks, finishing with a yawn as her eyes begin to glaze over with sleep.

"Try and stop me." We smile widely at each other. Her eyes begin to close and I lean down and kiss her softly on her forehead, over her bandages. I realize it's slightly over-friendly but she just smiles and cuddles up into her blanket and pillows. "Get well soon. We'll speak tomorrow."

"Thank you again for all of this Rachel. See you tomorrow." She's practically asleep now as I head towards the door.

"Goodnight Quinn." I whisper from the doorway before leaving and shutting the door as quietly as possible.

I say a quick goodbye to Judy who tells me to _'Come back very soon'_

As I head home try and decide what I'm going to do at school the next day, about the whole complicated situation.

**_A/N_**

_Surprise! Early update! I got an urge to write today and was on a ROLL! :P_

_Just saying that I'm not a professional doctor or whatever so the whole diagnosis is just what I've seen on soaps, sorry if it's wrong. :S_

_Next update maybe Thursday, if not then Monday. :3_

_Thank you my lovely readers for... well... reading. Extra special thanks to the favourites, the followers and the reviewers, and as always, keep them coming, they are worth their length in gold to me. :D xoxo_


	11. Chapter 11

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 11: Rachel's POV

Walking into McKinley the morning following the confrontation isn't how I expected it to be. I expected... Panic? Worry, maybe? But I should've known better. The students are just carrying on with their lives pretty much oblivious, minus the gossip and rumours that they so desperately hunger for. I decide to handle the most pressing issue on my mind first and thus head straight for Principle Figgins' office. After a brief wait I am sent inside.

"Ah, Good morning Miss Berry." Closing the door his strong accent fills the room. I take a moment to perfect what I had previously planned to question him with.

"Good Morning Principle. I am sure you have been informed of the situation regarding one Finn Hudson and I would like to know what punishment you have enforced as consequence." I choose not to sit to further emphasize the importance of the on-going conversation.

"Well, as you are aware, Miss Berry, I was not present at said 'situation' therefore can only offer one week's suspension. I also leave it up to you and Mr Schuster to determine what happens to his involvement with the glee club." His tone is uncompromising.

"Only a week!" I snap at him, but only marginally raising my voice. "He put Quinn in hospital, that's at least two weeks!" Keeping control of my temper, I take a few deeps breaths knowing that me shouting at the Principle will only make matters worse.

"I spoke to Mr Hudson this morning and he assures me that he did not intentionally hurt Miss Fabray and that he barely touched her. He claims that she tripped and fell when moving out of his way." Figgins is leaning forward in his chair now, probably to show his authority.

"That _so_ not true. Finn purposefully pushed Quinn, he may not have meant to make her fall but he pushed her nonetheless. Surely that's a is form of physical bullying?" My voice is lowered again but the anger has not left it.

"And I am sure this is true, but without evidence I cannot just take one students word over the others." He leans back in his chair knowing there isn't anything else I can make a point over.

"Well, thank you for your time." My words are sharp and I perform the classic diva storm out to perfection.

The normal rush of students fills the corridors and I nearly didn't notice the pissed off Latina heading straight towards me. Santana doesn't slow as she approaches but rather, grabs my arm and drags me into an empty classroom.

"Okay manhands, you bests be tellin' me what the _hell_ went down with that brainless oaf and Q, because I'm _really_ not liking what I've been hearing at the lockers" Her hands are firmly planted on her hips and she is towering over me and forcing my back against the wall, trapping me until I tell her everything she wants to know.

"Well, as I am sure you have heard, Finn and I were arguing and Quinn came over to stand up for me but unfortunately Finn tried to move her out of the way, rather roughly, and she fell and hit her head. I stayed with her at the hospital overnight and will be off school for a week to get her body back to full strength as she lost a lot of blood." Santana's face pales when I mention blood, but she maintains her stature.

"Frakenteen put Q in hospital? Why the _fuck _didn't you tell me manhands?!" She's taken a step back and is shouting at me, full volume.

"I thought you two had bad blood between you since the fight?" The Latina's arms leave her hips but only to make frantic gestures as she speaks.

"That's just how we are! Look, this may be hard for you to understand, but Q and I have been best frenemies since pretty much forever. Quinn, Britt and I, the unholy trinity. We _always_ have each other's backs. Q's my homegirl and right now I planning a way to get Finnept back for what he's done to her." Santana's voice has lowered but the look in her eyes makes me shiver. She's pissed at Finn. Really pissed.

"I'm sorry for not telling you... Look I'm going round to see Quinn after school; do you and Britt want to come with?" I try to ignore the little voice in the back of my head that is pretty much screaming at me for offering to be in close proximity with Santana.

"I'll come but Britt will have to stay behind and keep Coach Sue in control. She'll go ballistic without her top two cheerleaders." The Latina's voice has softened so much that I barely recognise it. I'm guessing it's just how she gets when she talk about Brittany.

"Okay then. I'll wait at the front entrance at the end of the day."

"Sure." I begin to leave the room before I hear Santana's voice from over my shoulder. "By the way Berry,-" I turn around to face her. "Thanks for staying with her; I'm glad she didn't have to wake up alone." She offers a small smile that I then return alongside a quiet "Anytime." in which I manage to keep the shock of Santana not calling me a cruel nick-name, thanking me and smiling to me, all in one sentence. I leave the room and finally head to my locker before anything else extraordinary can happen.

The rest of the day is pretty much uneventful, minus the various rumours that I decide to avoid by eating in the auditorium. Seriously the imagination of some of these students is remarkable.

Waiting just outside the front doors at McKinley facing the parking lot, I jump slightly when I suddenly hear Santana's voice over my shoulder.

"Ready to go Berry?" I quickly turn around; hand on my chest as if my heart was about to bound out of it.

"Jesus Santana, when did you get here?" I notice the smirk on her lips indicating that she had meant for this reaction.

"Just now, so you ready or not?" Her stone cold expression is back, complete opposite of the one that I had witnessed in the abandoned classroom earlier that day.

"Pretty much, I just have one question for you that's been bugging me all day. You've called me 'Berry' twice today, that too many times to be a coincidence, why have you stopped with the hurtful names? Not that I'm complaining, it's just very sudden." I try and keep the question casual but fail miserably.

"Well this is how I see it. You helped Q, and as a thank you I stop calling you that frankly _hilarious_ names I made for you. Now can we go see the invalid?" She's beginning to look impatient so I decide to just let her lead the way.

The drive to the Fabray's is silent except for the quiet mumbling of the radio and the annoying scratching of the nail file Santana has relentlessly been using since we entered the car. While driving I realise that I hadn't even asked Quinn if it was okay to bring Santana along, I just hope they are okay.

Pulling into the driveway I feel the need to warn Santana that Quinn may be a tad surprised to see her. But she's already half way out the door when I finish my sentence.

"Q loves me, sure she may be surprised as hell when I walk in with you but I'm sure she'll get over it." I silently agree and head up the footpath to the front door in front of the Latina and ring the doorbell. A few moments later Judy opens the door.

"Hello Rachel, glad to see you again." Judy greets me with a smile and then opens the door fully, revealing the other brunette. "Santana, what a lovely surprise, long time no see."

"Hey Judy, yeah I heard what happened so I decided I best see if Quinn's okay." While she keeps her poker face, you can tell through her voice that she really cares about her fellow cheerleader.

"I hope you don't mind my inviting of her?" I question Judy out of politeness but I can already see by her facial expression that she is pleased that Santana is here.

"Not at all. Come in ladies, Quinn should be awake but she's still in bed so who knows." Judy points us towards the staircase indicating for us to go up, and we do me first, followed by Santana.

Quinn's POV

Surprisingly enough, being stuck in bed all day is incredibly boring. I could do cartwheels when I finally hear multiple footsteps coming up the stairs because it means schools over and Rachel has actually come to see me.

I nearly fall out of my bed in shock when I see Santana follow Rachel into my room.

"Right, my medication must be too strong because I'm pretty sure Rachel Berry and Santana Lopez both just entered my room... _together_." I sit up against my headboard and I catch Santana rolling her eyes as Rachel comes to sit on the side of my bed and placing her hand on my arm.

"Not at all Q, I'm here in all my fine ass glory." She moves over to stand next to my bed.

"How are you feeling today?" Rachel is looking at me with large, caring, chocolate eyes that make me melt.

"My headache isn't as bad today; I'm just really tired still." I feel Rachel's thumb start to rub my arm, leaving goose bumps in its tracks.

"Just stay in bed and promise me you'll be better soon. I just thought I'd let you know that Finn has been suspended for a week-" I hear Santana scoff in disapproval and Rachel just rolls her eyes, making me smile, before continuing. "- and his placement in the glee club is up to us and Mr Schue." She lets go of my arm to stroke my cheek briefly before standing. "I'll go help Judy downstairs with food and leave you two to catch up, I'll come say goodbye before I go." And with that she sends me and Santana. to my surprise, a smile before leaving the room and closing the door behind her.

"Okay what was that?" Santana's voice is accusing and worries me that she's caught on.

"Don't play dumb Fabray. Why're you letting Berry get all touchy feely with you?" Her words don't hold much malice behind them, for a change, she genuinely just sounds interested.

I try and divert the conversation. "Since when did you call Rachel 'Berry'?"

"It's a thank you for her looking after you at the hospital, now back to the more important matter at hand, do you have a thing for Berry?" She sits down on my bed and looks me dead in the eye.

"I... Uhh." Good job Fabray. She's _definitely_ going to believe _that_ argument.

"_Dios mio_, Quinn are you gay?" Her voice has softened and has become caring. I feel tears start to burn behind my eyes.

"I-I don't know..." She grabs my hand and keeps eye-contact.

"But you have feelings for Rachel?" The first tear falls and the rest follow uncontrollably.

"I-I think so... Oh my god, Santana I have feelings for Rachel." I finally break down and Santana just holds me and lets me cry on her shoulder. After a few minutes of crying I'm finally able to talk again and raise my head off Santana's shoulder, but she keeps her hand on my shoulder.

"Who else knows?" She uses her free hand to wipe the drying tears from my eyes and the action just makes fresh ones form.

"I haven't told anyone, t-this is the first time I've said it out loud." Before I know it I'm being pulled into another embrace as more tears fall. Composing myself for the second time I feel a _lot_ better and Santana doesn't feel the need to keep her hand on my shoulder.

"Well, Q, we have two options here. One: You do what I did and just hide away and be scared of what other people are going to think until your girl goes off and meets some guy..." Santana's eyes wander around the room as she obviously thinks about how lucky she is that Brittany came back to her.

"What the other option?" I ask curiously. Santana's eyes snap back to my own and she has a confident smirk on her face as she speaks.

"Option two, my personal favourite... We get you your girl."

**_A/N_**

_Hey my lovely readers, sorry it's been so long. :P_

_Not sure when the next update will be as I am muy busy this week. (Feeling Spanish today for no reason whatsoever) :L_

_Reviews, favourites and follows are amazeballs and not just welcomed, but suggested. xD xoxo_


	12. Chapter 12

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for who anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) - Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 12: Quinn's POV

Okay, school finishes in a hour, so Rachel should be here just over that... Ugh, why did I have to tell Santana, I would have been fine staying in the closet until I was at least a sophomore in college. But no. Now S _has_ to insist on calling every time I meet with Rachel a date causing me to become very irrationally nervous.

_Previous Day_

_"Option two, my personal favourite... You get your girl."_

_Santana's smirk grows larger than I even thought possible but all I seem to be able to do is a god-awful fish impression. Moments pass before I am able to even attempt at stringing a sentence together._

_"I, uh... She might, err..." Speaking obviously before my brain was ready. I manage to stop myself before I make an even bigger fool of myself._

_"Calm down, tubbers. We 'aint just gonna' go straight in there with you blurting out your feelings like a freakin' bullhorn... God knows you wouldn't even be able to that as you seem to get nervous when the damn phone goes off nowadays. But no, were going to be subtle about this..." The Latina lets her hair out of her pony and runs a hand through it as she thinks up some sort of convoluted plan._

_"What makes you think she'd even be interested, I mean last time I checked she was pretty straight." Managing to snap myself out of the 'rabbit-in-the-headlights' trance I was in, I try stating the seemingly obvious._

_"Oh _please_, Berry is about as straight as Jacob Ben Israel _isn't_ a virgin."_

_"How can you be so sure?" I try to sound like I'm not completely intrigued, and hopeful, at Santana's remarks._

_"Because, Q, while you were leering at Rachel you were too busy undressing her with your eyes to notice her doing pretty much the same thing right back, except she I _way_ more subtle than you." She laughs as she finishes, still proud that she had caught me so many times._

_"Well, maybe she does like girls, but that doesn't mean she'd be interested in me, maybe just the uniform." I gesture towards the short Cheerios skirt that Santana is still in to further emphasize my point._

_"Look Quinn, the offer still stands, we can either take the chance and you and Berry can live happily ever after under the Manhattan skyline, or you can run straight back into that closet and be ashamed of who you really are." The softness in the Latina's voice at the end of her mini rant actually shocks me for a minute._

_"I'm not ashamed of myself S, I'm a Fabray…We're not allowed to be."_

_"You're not a Fabray, you're better. You're Lucy Quinn _motherfuckin'_ Fabray. Look, I know we don't usually do the whole 'emotion' thing, so don't get used to it, but you're amazing and if Rachel can't see that then it's her loss... And you're damn hot so I don't see why not." I slap Santana lightly on the arm at her final remark but smile through it._

_"Thanks S, I appreciate it." I smile widely at her as she begins to stand._

_"Well I should really head off, I bet Berry's bored poor Judy to death downstairs. Ask her around tomorrow and watch a movie or do something to spend time with her, draw her in and if it feels right make a move." She moves towards the door as I say my thanks and goodbyes but she just throws a 'Bye Bitch' over her should as she leaves._

_Just as I think I can relax I hear another knock at my door. I sigh and sit up again._

_"Come in." Just as I finish the door opens and a sympathetic Rachel Berry is entering my room and I immediately feel guilty for sounding so rude._

_"Sorry to intrude I just came to say that we were leaving now." Her voice sounds slightly hurt and I know I need to fix it._

_"Don't be sorry, I just thought you were Santana again." We both laugh lightly and I pat the bed next to me, indicating for her to sit down._

_"That defiantly would explain it." She giggles and the sound makes my heart melt. I know what decision I should make._

_"Rach" _Oh my god_, I sound so nervous, I really hope she doesn't pick up on it._

_"Yes Quinn?" Brown orbs lock onto my hazel ones and I take a moment just to stare before replying._

_"I was wondering if you wanted to maybe come around again tomorrow, like for the afternoon? I mean you could have food here and we could watch a movie or something? I should be out of bed tomorrow... But if you don't want to that's totally fine, or if it's too late notice, you probably already have plans with your dads or something. Just forget I said anything, it was a bad idea..." Okay ramble much._

_"Whoa, okay, I'll start from the beginning. I would love to come over tomorrow, food sound lovely and a movie is a great idea. I don't have any plans so you don't have to worry about that and it wasn't a bad idea at all." She finishes with her trademark smile and I immediately feel like a complete idiot._

_"Sorry, I don't usually, you know..." I duck my head to hide my ever growing blush._

_"Don't apologize, it was actually kinda cute." My head snaps up at this but she is facing away._

_"Cute?" I ask to try and get her to look at me, which it did._

_"Yeah, cute." I didn't notice before how close our faces were but I can feel myself slowly leaning in, closing the distance of mere inches between us._

_"Hurry up Berry, Brits will be finished at practise soon and I needs to get my sweet lady kissed on!" Santana shouts from downstairs causing Rachel and I to recoil backwards._

_"I'll be right down!" Rachel throws straight back. "So I'll see you tomorrow?" She now directs her question to me._

_"See you tomorrow." I pull the brunette into a hug before I even realise what I am doing but I can feel her relax into so my nerves are soon washed away. No sooner have we started and she is pulling away and walking towards the door. When she opens it she turns around to face me one final time._

_"Goodbye Quinn. Get well soon." _

_"Bye Rach." And with that she's gone and I'm left thinking about that almost kiss that nearly happened minutes ago._

Okay she should be here any minute. I cannot stop thinking about yesterday. If she was just two inches closer I would have been able to-

The doorbell. Right, answer the door. You can do this. Just ignore Santana and just have fun. No, Mom will get the door and send Rachel up. I can do _that._

"Quinnie, Rachel's here. I'm sending her up now."

_**A/N**_

_MANY apologies to come:_

_1) Sorry it's so late I had a lot of planning this week. :S_

_2) Sorry it's short, I just felt it needed to end where it did. :P_

_3) Next update will be after next Tuesday, I'm going to Portugal for the week and won't really have time to write, sorry. :S_

_4) Sorry if you don't like the ending, see 2 and 3 for details. :P_

_If it makes up for it, you shouldn't be waiting much longer for things to finally kick in. xD_

_Reviews and all that jazz will make my holiday just that bit more brighter. :3 xoxo_


	13. Chapter 13

Catch Me When I Fall

Summary:

Its senior year at McKinley and Quinn's back on top, but when a certain diva gets back with her ex-boyfriend, Quinn can't help but feel jealous, and not for whom anyone would have expected.

Rachel Berry/ Quinn Fabray (Faberry) – Eventual

This chapter contains swearing so just a warning; if you are going to be offended, don't read it.

I do not own the characters, just the ideas surrounding them.

Chapter 13: Rachel's POV

I can't figure out why I feel so nervous. I mean, I've been to Quinn's endless times since the 'Incident', this time just seems to feel different for some reason... Maybe it was the way she asked me round? Food and a movie, it seems very much like a stereotypical 'rom-com style' date, but without leaving the house of course, Quinn's health is the main priority here.

I think I'm getting ahead of myself. She was probably just worn out and woozy from the medication... But even so...What the _hell _do I wear?

"Sweetie? Are you okay in there?" Daddy knocks on the door but doesn't wait for a reply; he could probably hear me pacing from the living room.

"Yes, I'm fine. Just stuck on what to wear to Quinn's." I sit on the edge of my bed, soon joined by Daddy.

"You've been round thousands of times before, honey. Why are you fretting so much now? Have they said something about your clothes?" He looks concerned. He must think that she or Santanna have said something about my dress sense.

"No, nothing like that. It's just... I'm a bit... confused."

"Talk to me Rach. You know you can tell me anything." Daddy places a soothing hand on my shoulder and I turn to address him more fully.

"Daddy... I think... I think I have feelings for Quinn." I let my head fall at the confession, missing Daddy's reaction.

"Does this mean you're-?"

"I don't know. All I know is that I haven't felt like this about anybody before." I know I shouldn't have cut him off, but I'm not ready to name and label myself just yet. Not until I figure everything out.

"Look at me Rachel." Daddy lifts my chin when I don't move and looks me straight in the eye. "Your father and I will love you no matter what, you know that right?"

I nod slightly and begin to feel tears start to form behind my eyes.

"Now I can't tell you how Quinn feels, or how you feel for that matter. All I can say is that you have been the happiest your father and I have ever seen you since you have started hanging around with Quinn, including when you were with those other boys, and anybody who makes you feel like that should be worth your time. And it doesn't matter if you don't want to label your feelings, that's not important, what's important is that you keep being honest to yourself, that way I will support you and love you without question. As for the outfit, are you just heading over or are you going on an actual date?" Finished talking, Daddy walks toward my closet and begins filing through some clothes.

Still recovering from the short-but-still-emotional... Confession? Coming out?... Whatever that conversation was, I try to form an intelligible sentence.

"Err... Well, she um... I'm not entirely sure..." Well done Rachel. Good try.

"Did she say what the two of you would be doing?" I immediately blush at this. Trust my teenage brain to turn everything into some sort of innuendo.

"Just staying in. Eating food and watching a movie."

"Date." Wow, okay that was... confident.

"How can you be so sure?" Needing some sort of reasoning for my Daddy's logic, I question further.

"Seriously sweetie? Movie and a meal and you're not sure whether it's a date? Haven't you seen any film or TV program _ever_?" He chuckles and turns to continue rummaging through my clothes.

"Alright fine. So have you found anything?"

"We need something just more than casual but not over the top as you aren't physically leaving the house. Am I correct?"

"You are correct."

"This calls for skinny jeans. You have a dark pair don't you?"

I run to the drawer where I keep all of my trousers and pull out a pair of dark blue skinnies and hold them up for my father's seal of approval.

"Perfect! Now do you still have that white top you got for your birthday?"

"I should do. Isn't it in on the r-?"

"Aha!" I'm interrupted by Daddy finding the top in questions and proceeding to swing it his whole arm span in triumph. "Right. Get dressed and then come downstairs to show me and your father how you wonderful look."

"Yes Daddy."

When I have the outfit on I check myself in the full length mirror. The blouse is a sleeveless button up with a black collar and trim, which I have tucked in slightly at the front of my jeans, and finished off with a pair of black flats. I have decided to leave my hair down in its natural curls and to keep make-up to a minimum. Completely satisfied I head downstairs for further analysis.

Walking into the living room I suddenly feel very exposed to find my dads waiting for me, camera in hand.

"I_ knew_ that blouse would work!" Daddy practically fangirling over his fashion choices while Dad just snaps photo after photo.

"You two do know I have been on a date before, right?" I recover from my immediate shock to get into my trademark Broadway pose, hand on hip, standing at an angle.

"Yes yes, but that was with that oaf." Dad puts down his camera; obviously he has the desired picture.

"Mhm, this time it's with someone with a functioning brain cell!" Dad's opinions quickly being backed up by Daddy's and for a change I am inclined to agree.

"Yes, she is a far better person that Finn ever was, is or will be." I realize I sound quite bitter but after what he's done I think it is deserved.

"Anyway, enough talking about him, shouldn't you be on your way?" Dad asks with a cheesy grin plastered on his face.

"I should. Thank you for everything." I give them both a hug and a kiss on the cheek before I head out the door and drive the familiar route to Quinn's.

Upon arrival I exit my car and smooth out my top and trousers before ascending the pathway leading to the Fabray's front door. I opt for the doorbell over knocking - another decision to procrastinate a further 2-3 seconds - and anxiously wait for entrance. A few seconds later a dolled up Judy Fabray opens the door for me and allows me inside.

"Good evening Judy, you look very nice." She pulls me in for a welcoming hug before replying.

"Thank you sweetheart and so do you. I will be heading out with the girls so you and Quinn will have the house to yourselves. I'll just let her know you've arrived."

Judy walks off to the staircase and shouts up something that sounds like 'Quinnie, Rachel's here. I'm sending her up now.' but frankly I can barely hear as the whole concept sinks in.

Dinner and a movie. Home alone. With Quinn Fabray.

**_A/N_**

_Bet you didn't expect to hear from me again!_

_But yes, I'm BACK... VERY late... Sorry about that._

_Not going to lie about the next update, ima do it when I can. Literally reviews, favourites and follows all persuade me to write more._

_Again sorry for the delay._

_Also sorry about the lack of date in this chapter, I felt Rachel needed a build up to it._

_P.S MERRY CHRISTMAS AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR PEOPLES! Much love, Megan. xoxo_


End file.
